five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Horror Nights at Music Man's
'Horror Nights at Music Man's '''is the first game at the HNAMM Series, it's the first game in the New Lore Saga, the game takes place in 2018, in a shack made by Rare Finds Auction that serves as an auction for purhcase weird animatronics and atracttions. Story. In 2018, Henry, as a new plan, becomes owner of Rare Finds Auction and hires a lot of people for search Lefty, Scraptrap, Scrap Baby and Molten Freddy, but the animatronics know the plan of Michael and Henry, so Scraptrap elaborates another plan. Then Ethan Dembrough, an employee from the shack of Rare Finds Auction, finds animatronics in a dark street and takes them to the Rare Finds Auction's new SHACK and stays as Night Guard in the shack. Ethan must wear a Spring Bonnie head for not get killed by the animatronics, but the possessed robots mistake him with Scraptrap, so they wants to kill him. Now Ethan must survive 5 night shifts to the killer animatronics. Map of the shack. * Dinnign Area: a big zone with various tables and chairs that serves as location for the costumers to eat while they are watching the products. * Main Stage: A stage where the most sold animatronics are located * Secondary Stage: a desert-themed stage that serves as the stage of El Chip. * Prize Corner: a little zone very similar to the Prize Corner of FNaF 2 were Prize King is located. * Principal Hall: a long and shiny hall * Kid's Playground: a big shiny and futurist zone with arcade and carnival atracttions like a little rollecoaster and a ball pit were kids can play. * Secondary Hall: a dirty and wooded hall. * Parts & Services: big room similar to the Breaker Room of FNaF SL were the animatronics that no one loves are (most of them are from the Trash and the gang). * Salvage Zone: zone were the salvage minigames of FFPS happens. * Office: a wooded small room with various monitors and drawings of kids. Office Mechanics. Doors. The Doors works exactly like FNaF 1 and FNaF SL Springlocks. You have to be constantly pushing a button in the Scraptrap head because the springlocks can activate and kill us Electricity. You have to be constantly pushing a button in the control module to make shure that the electricity is working so you can close the door. Energy. Same as FNaF 1 and FNaF SL. Animatronics. Nights. Night 1 ''"Hello Ethan, my name is Henry, Henry White. And im your boss, you know, welcome to the Rare Finds Auction's Official Shack. If you are listening to this tape, you are one of the 6 people that know this secret. We are in a mission to capture 4 evil animatronics posessed by human souls and your job is detect any possible paranormal activity in the shack, then tell me at the end of the week, we have doors and a electricity computer like-machine that can re-active some animatronic's inteligence. That things are you're unic way to fight the animatronics, the rest of the phone calls will be story pieces of Freddy's and puzzle pieces so you can know better your work. End of communication" List of active animatronics: * Candy Cadet * Lemo the Limonade Clown * Prize King Cutscene. Four voices can be heard: Manly Voice: it's perfect Clowny Voice: ya say it Killrip! Girl Voice: it's the most beautiful thing that I ever see Manly Voice: I know, my daughter Whispering Voice: He will help us to get rid of your son? Manly Voice: Yes Night 2. "Hello again Ethan, it's me, Mr. White, im glad you survived to night one. Well, I will send you a new report about Freddy's, the report talks about Charlotte, my daughter, it was trapped formely in a Puppet suit, and now, he's trapped in a suit that we like to name Lefty. She's whereabouts is unknowed, so... We don't really know what happened to she, and who kill her... But, anyway. Charlotte, she is... I think with the other four animatronics now, probably they know our plan. And when we gather them, we will lock them in a subterranean bunker and destroy them, so this tragedy, can be forgetted... Forever. End of communicattion" List of active animatronics: * Candy Cadet * Lemo the Limonade Clown * Frankpatt the Fruit Ponch Clown * Prize King Cutscene. Robotic-like voice: hello. Manly Voice- You know your mission Robotic-like Voice: Destroy... Him Manly Voice: yes... My little monster Woman Voice: So, what about the other. Manly Voice: he will be ready in a week Woman Voice: fine -changes suddently from a Woman Voice to a Clowny Voice- That's so many time. I can't wait! Night 3. "Hello Ethan, it's me, Henry. Your boss. Well, I don't know if... You saw some... Strange or weird things in the shack. You probably see one of those, at least. A moving animatronic, i don't know. Well, the report of today is about. The thing, but Michael, my assistant, once had that thing tucked inside his body, he reffered him as: Ennard. But that was because he was with a weird Animatronic mask from Circus Baby's Pizza World. But now his name is Molten Freddy, because he haves a head of Funtime Freddy, another animatronic from Circus Baby's Pizza World, it's posessed by three souls. We don't know the identity of those, but. Anyway, that's the report of today, bye Ethan. The active animatronics in this night are: * Candy Cadet * Prize King * Frankpatt the Fruit Ponch Clown * Music Man * El Chip Cutscene. Distorsioned voice: now, you have summon me, I will make a deal with you. I kill everyone you want. I only want, my original body back. We have a deal? Manly Voice: yes. A crazy laugh is heared. Night 4. "Ethan, this is my last call. I discovered the paranormal activity of the shack, in 4 days, the shack will be destroyed and the animatronics will be in the bunker. The Parts and Services Animatronics will activate today, so be careefull. Ethan... Mike died, be careful." The active animatronics in this night are: * Lemo the Lemonade Clown * Prize King * Music Man * El Chip * Trahsbomination * Funtime Chica Cutscene. -we are in a bedroom in an apartament, when we look at the window, we see a giant gif box in the door of the apartament, suddenly. We hear knockings in the door and a door opens, 3 minutes later. The door of the bedroom opens and we see a giant box, in three seconds, Prize King will jumpscare us.- Night 5. ''"Nothing personal, just A DEAL -static sounds-'' The active animatronics in this night are: * Music Man * Candy Cadet * Lemo the Lemondade Clown * Frankpatt the Ponch Fruit Clown * El Chip * Funtime Chica * Prize King * Trahsbomination * Egg Baby Final Cutscene. We can see various man with nuclear like suits but brown with the symbol of the head of freddy in the arms with the animatronics. The mans are taking the animatronics to a truck. The words: to be continued are showed in the background like steel walls. When we go back to the menu, the first star it's visible down the main tittle (1/2). Custom night. Challenges Teasers for HNAMM2. Category:Games